Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers
Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers was a Disney Afternoon cartoon on the Disney Channel starring classic Disney characters Chip and Dale as detectives. Characters *Chip- the leader of the Rangers. Dresses like Indiana Jones. Takes his job very seriously. *Dale- the goofy member of the Rangers. Has a red nose to distinguish from his brother. Wears a red Hawaiian shirt like Thomas in Magnum PI. *Monterey "Monty" Jack- a fat, Australian mouse. Is an old sailor with an obsession for cheese. Even the smell of cheese will put him into a trance, leading him to the source. He is named after a type of cheese. *Gadget Hackwrench- a female mouse who acts as the mechanic of the Rangers. *Fat Cat- the diabolical main villain of the series. He is a fat grey cat wearing a maroon shirt. *Professor Nimnul- a mad scientist and a villain of the series. Despite being a scientist and not an educator, he is still referred to as a professor. Trivia *There is a ride in Toontown themed after the show. It is called Gadget's Go-Coaster, and is the only ride left in Disneyland themed after a Disney Afternoon show. *In one episode, there is a cult of mice whose life revolves around Coo-Coo Cola. They are hypnotized by a catchy jingle for the cola, and they dance the way the people in the commercial do, and even bathe themselves in the cola. Despite it being called a "cola", however, the soda is actually only orange, grape, and cherry flavored. There is no cola flavor (the fact that there is a "cherry cola" may be a coincidence). The name of the cola may be a reference to Coca-Cola, however. The soda is more like Crush or Fanta. *Chip 'n' Dale were originally named after a brand of furniture named Chippendale. *In one episode, Professor Nimnul is using electronic flying carpets to steal all the world's valuables. One of the valuables he steals is the Mona Lisa. Why the painting is in someone's private collection and not the Louvre is not explained. He also claims he'll get everything he wants, including Cuisinarts. This is a brand of food processor whose name was formerly a genericized trademark. *One episode is titled "Three Men and a Booby", a play on the classic film Three Men and a Baby. *The Gadget Plane uses a balloon to fly. Sometimes, the balloon is released to descend the plane. How they are able to get a new balloon is never explained. *One episode is entitled "The Carpetsnaggers", a play on "carpetbaggers". A carpetbagger is "a political candidate who seeks election in an area where they have no local connections". *During his review of the Disney Afternoon, popular internet reviewer Nostalgia Critic was unable to acquire much material of the show and thus unable to provide much of a review. He found gadget's inventions incredible. He was, however, able to review the Coo-Coo Cola Cult episode. He found it clever and the jingle catchy. Video Games Two games were released to the NES and one for the PC. The NES titles are platformers with a two-player co-op feature. DVD * The show is available on DVD. Category:Cartoons Category:Disney Afternoon